


For as long as I can

by just_an_average_human



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Ghostbur, I also haven’t fully grasped c!Techno and c!Wilburs (brotherly) relationship yet, I’m not an only child tho, I’ve never written a sibling relationships before, THEY’RE TWINS YOUR HONOUR, so apologises if it feels off in any way, so at least I kinda know how this shit works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_an_average_human/pseuds/just_an_average_human
Summary: Sometimes Techno wakes up, and it doesn’t feel like he’s alone in his own house. He’s not sure who the other presence is, but he knows it’s a good one...
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	For as long as I can

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo first Dream SMP fic!!! I’m a sucker for sibling relationships/twin relationships (even tho I have no experience being a twin, but I am the oldest child sooooo), and writing this was a breath of fresh air!!
> 
> Also, are they canonically twins?? I guess it’s who you chose to listen to, but I’m sticking with the twins theory 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being

Sometimes Techno wakes up, and it feels like he’s not the only one in the room. Like there’s someone sitting at his desk, or at the foot of his bed. Sometimes it feels like he’s being watched. He can’t quite place the feeling, but he knows it isn’t a bad one.

When he gets that feeling, he makes sure to put on some music, or put more logs into the fire, he knows how cold it can get out here.

Sometimes Techno walks through areas of his house, and gets a shiver through his whole body. Sure, it could just be a draft coming from outside. But this is different. It's a cold that is familiar. Nostalgic, even. Like a hug, but not quite. He finds that it happens most near his desk, in front of the fire, or at the foot of his bed (making his feet cold as he sleeps).

When he gets that shiver, he makes sure to quietly say ‘Hello,”, even though he’s not quite sure if anyone is listening.

Sometimes Techno gets thoughts or feelings that aren’t his own, but they’re familiar. They’re thoughts that would be far better suited to someone who is now a stranger to him. They’re feelings that remind him of when he was younger. Simpler times. Happier times.

When he gets those thoughts and feelings, he has to take a moment to reflect on why he’s hearing _his_ ideas again. He has to take a moment to question if _he_ always felt like this.

—————

The instances start happening more frequently. They’re stronger. It’s as though what is causing them is gaining more energy, more confidence, more of a want to be in someone else’s company.

Eventually, they start following him. On a horse ride over to Phil’s, it feels like there’s a pair of cold arms wrapped around his waist, holding on for dear life. Or hands steadying themselves on his shoulders. But when Techno looks, there’s nothing there.

As he sits in front of the fire in Phils house, he still leaves an empty space next to him. It’s a subconscious habit he can’t seem to break. Techno feels the right side of his body cool as he watches the embers crackle and burn.

When Phil updates him on the current events in L’manburg, he gets a sudden wave of peacefulness though his body. He isn’t sure why, considering what happened there. But it’s nice to know that _he_ isn’t remorseful for what happened, or what Phil did. That feeling is always followed by Techno’s own guilt of not doing something to have stopped everything from happening. He doesn’t regret the Withers. He doesn’t regret killing Tubbo (he’s fine now, don’t worry). No. He regrets not being there to stop _him_ from becoming the person _he_ did.

Later, as Techno prepares to leave, Phil stops him before he can reach the door, “Hold on,” he says, walking away into another room. Techno hears the sound of chests and crates opening and closing frantically, as though Phil is looking for something important that he lost.

He returns a few minutes later, carrying a folded piece of black and brown fabric in his arms. Phil gently hands the item to Techno, who unfolds it and fans it out to get rid of the layer of dust that covers it. As he does, a whiff of gunpowder and smoke hits him in the face. It’s a smell he’s become accustomed to over the past few weeks, especially when he gets the cold shiver through his whole body.

Techno inspects the item. It’s a coat. A coat he would have recognised a mile off, even if it was an extremely plain piece of clothing. He feels as though someone is looking over his shoulder. He tries to brush off the feeling, as well as the incoming confusion he feels from whoever else is there. Techno thinks he knows who it is, but he can’t be 100% sure.

As he looks over the coat, his eyes are drawn to the large rip in the back of it. Big enough for a diamond sword to pass through. The fabric around it is stained brown with dried blood. It’s surprisingly visible on the dark fabric. Techno wishes it wasn’t.

He feels Phil’s eyes watching him as he folds the coat back up, and thanks him for it. He carefully places it into one of his saddle bags, before mounting Carl. He waits until he feels a familiar cold pair of hands come into contact with his body, before waving Phil goodbye, and riding home.

—————

It’s dark when he returns home. There’s no light coming from his house, and it’s freezing inside. Techno makes sure to hold the door open for just a few more seconds, as he walks into his house. He lights the fire, and the torches, and the house soon warms. Like always, directly in front of the fire is cold when he passes by it.

Techno makes his way outside to Carl, and returns with the blood stained coat. He feels as though he is being followed as he walks through his house, looking for somewhere to put the coat. Somewhere where it’s going to be safe, but not forgotten.

He makes his way into his room, looking around with furrowed brows. On the far wall, next to his bed, his regal red cloak is hanging- an empty space next to it. Techno walks over to the hooks and hangs the coat next to his cloak.

They’re a stark contrast when placed next to each other, but that’s how it’s always been with them- close, but always different. Especially later in their lives.

Techno turns around to make his way out of the room, catching a glimpse of himself in the adjacent mirror- his cloak directly behind him. His eyes drift over to where the coat is in the reflection, and he swore, for a second, he saw _him_ standing at his left side, just like _he_ always had been.

He grunts, turning away from the mirror and making his way into bed. _He’s_ dead. _He_ can’t be here. “What was I thinking?” he grumbles out, feeling the air shift as he does.

————

Techno isn’t a superstitious person. But when he wakes up that morning, something feels off. It feels… normal. For the first time in a month, he feels like he’s alone in his house.

He doesn’t like it.

He walks through every inch of his house, searching for that familiar, smoke filled shiver. But he doesn’t get it. He doesn’t dwell on the feeling for too long, he’s got better things to do than to look for something he can’t be sure actually existed in the first place.

A week passes, and Techno mostly forgets about the events previous month. The only reminder being the coat hanging in his room. Every time Techno sees it, he considers shoving it into a chest out of anger- but he never does.

—————

Techno walks into Phil’s house, and is immediately overcome with _that_ feeling. He tries to shrug it off, but it’s too strong to not notice.

Like last time, he sits in front of the fire. Unlike last time, his whole body is warm. He looks around the whole room, in search of… he doesn’t exactly know what.

Phil sits across from him, a concerned look on his face. He seems more on edge than he did last time. “Do you still have Wi- the coat I gave you?” he asks.

Techno nods.

“Good. Because since last week I keep getting this feeling of guilt, and I thought it might have been because I was worried about what you’d do with it.”

“It’s safe. I’m not going to do anything to it,” he reassures him.

Phil lets out a quiet sigh of relief, and seems to relax a bit. When he leaves the room a few minutes later, Techno seizes his opportunity.

“I’m sorry,” he says into the air. It’s something he hardly ever says to anyone. Because, mostly, he isn’t sorry about what he does. He wasn’t sorry for the Withers in L’manburg. Or for killing Tubbo. Those were things that had to be done. “Come back home with me.”

—————

Techno wakes up the next morning, and it, once again, feels like someone is watching him. He doesn’t mind it. He welcomes it. He lights the fire, and goes about busying himself with the potions he was brewing the night before. They’ve already been completed.

He lets out a quiet laugh, and lifts one up to inspect it, before placing it to a chest with the rest of them. He gets a feeling of annoyance, that doesn’t belong to him. But he now knows who it belongs to.

Techno lets out a quiet sigh. “I know you’re there. You don’t have to hide anymore.”

The room is silent. When he turns around, Techno half expects there to be no one standing behind him. He’s wrong.

There _he_ stood. The fire behind him visible through his whole body. His skin grey and stained with tear tracks down his cheeks. His hair black and slightly floating. His eyes were completely white, but Techno could tell that he was staring directly at him.

Wilbur.

“Finally decided to show your face after free loading off me for a whole month, heh?” Techno crosses his arms and leant back against the chest.

Wilbur rolls his eyes, “Oh c’mon, I know you know I’ve been here.” His voice horse like he’d been shouting, but a smile creeping across his face as he spoke. Techno smiled back, he’s missed this.

“I’ve missed you,” They said in unison. It’s something they wouldn’t have admitted to each other, otherwise. Both too egotistical to admit that they care for the other. Had this happened when they were younger, and a lot closer, neither would have had an issue with saying it. But they’d drifted apart, and that had caused a rift in their relationship. Still, you don’t spend your whole life by someone else’s side, and have their permanent absence not affect you in any sort of way.

Techno was the first to move. He pushes himself off the chest and walks over, standing in front of his brother. On the whole, the two were never much for physical contact. Their families' way of showing love were play fights, and semi mean jabs and call outs at each other. But this felt fitting.

The hug was cold, but he’d grown accustomed to that feeling by now. “How long are you staying for?” Techno asks after minutes of silence.

“For as long as I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve made it this far, thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> I definitely want to write more fics like these, with the SBI, so keep an eye of for those
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being


End file.
